A Life to Remember
by LoneWriter314
Summary: A teenage boy is warped into a virtual world. Not knowing how to survive, he sets off on his journey... with a bit of trouble using the Mob Talker. DAMMIT NOTCH.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

My name is Gerard, I'm 5"7' and at the age of 17. I'm fairly pale and skinny from the lack of nutrients. I have black hair and _really _dark brown eyes.  
"Ugh, college is pretty stressful," I thought to myself.

I take a look at my dorm without realizing that this will be the last time that I'll be seeing it again. Heading inside, to my room, I stop at the doorway turning my head to someone calling my name.  
"Hey! Gerard! What's up?" A student calls to me.

"Shut it Tyler, I don't want to be bothered by the likes of you," I groaned.

I slammed the door to my room and headed over to my PC. I pressed a button to turn it on. While waiting for the PC to turn on I shut off the lights and plug in my headset. I've been playing this game for quite a while now. Minecraft, one of my favorite things to past the time. As I click on the cubed dirt icon to start up minecraft, something strange starts to happen. There were 2 buttons on the screen with a question above it. The question shown in bright green, _Join Minecraft? _Yes? No? Doing the most obvious thing, I clicked yes. Everything blacked out. I woke up to hear a faint voice.  
"Welcome to Minecraft Gerard, my name is Notch" said the voice.

**This is my first chapter and to say, I do not own Minecraft, I do not own the idea of the mob talker fanfiction. I hope you guys would give me a kind but helpful review to help me along my journey of writing my fanfiction. Have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mobs and Abilities

My eyes sprung open.  
"Huh? Where am I?" I thought.  
It took me a while to realize that I've been sitting in the water in a river.  
"Hey! Are you ok?!" ? yelled.

? teleports next to me with 2 girls in her arms. I stare up at them with curiosity. I've never seen a girl up close, I always try to keep my distance from them as I see them a threat to my living routine.

"my name is Andr," ? said "These are my friends, Kelly and Cupa." She points to the one in gray and the one in green.  
Andr is a tall pink skinned girl wearing a black jacket and VERY short pants and a strange hat with purple eyes. She has dark brown hair and a shy face that she tends to hide.

Kelly is wearing a short gray vest that only covers the top of her breasts and showing the pink skin under them . Kind of embarrassing just looking at her. She's also wearing a hat similar to Andr's but it resembles a cartoon skeleton under the hat is beautiful silver hair. Cupa is wearing a light green jacket and seeming to not wear pants and show her bright pale legs . Again with the embarrassment. The top of the hood has the face of a creeper, an exploding mob, under that hood is luscious orange hair. I then stop staring at the beautiful girls standing in front of me.  
"A-a-are you mobs?" I stuttered.  
"Yes and no," Cupa replied, "we're mobs but we're also human."

"So... you have mob powers?" I asked.

"I guess you can say that," Kelly piped up. "We are actually 3 times more powerful than the average mob."

"Cupa can explode any part of her body and not die, Kelly can shoot 4 bows at the same time and I have the strength of 2 endermen and the ability to teleport," Andr finished.

"How about you? What's your abilities?" Andr asked.

Time seems to have stood still while Andr and the girls stood still and everything turned gray. A message appeared in front of me requesting _Enter Your Ability Here. _I typed in 'Controlling the Elements.' Time starts once more as the girls looked at me expectantly.  
"I-I-I have the ability to control all the elements," I mumbled.

"What?! Only Notch has this ability you speak of, I believe that you've bluffed just to try and impress us," Kelly accused.  
I was terrified, not understanding what is processing through my brain. Something surprised me even more, water has started spewing out of the lake and onto the girls, putting them into a liquid like cage.  
"W-what?! B-but how?" Kelly blurted.

"He is the chosen one my creations," Notch called.

**Sorry for such short chapters but I will try my best to lengthen them to make them more interesting, but as you can see I've only started writing stories since today. I hope you had a good time reading and please leave a tip or good review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Wood

"The chosen one?" Andr muttered, "never heard of him."

I sat there still staring at the water cage that I've created. I woke up back to reality and realized that Andr's part enderman.

"Hey Andr, how come you aren't burning due to the water?" I asked.

"I may be part Ender but I'm still human, neutralizing all the weaknesses of an enderman but giving me all the weakness of a human, such as weaker defense," Andr explained.

"Anywayyy, back to the topic," Notch stepped in, "He is the hero chosen using my incredible cerebral cortex, to slay the invincible EnderDragon."

"Can you let us out now ... ?" Cupa asked, "your name is?"

"Sorry 'bout that, it's Gerard," I replied as I focused all my strength to dissipate the water cage.

"Here let me do it," Notch intervened.

The water cage dissipated easier than I imagined.

"How did you do that?" I muttered.

He then turned towards me with a smile and said "that is for me to know and you to find out."

Vanishing along with the wind he disappeared in an instant. I get up from the water and noticed that I was still dry even for sitting in the water for the past 30 minutes. Kelly motioned for Cupa and Andr to follow her. Realizing I shouldn't interfere I stood at the spot and waited for any other signs of being unwanted or called over. They started to huddle and spoke in hush tones.

"_So what do we do with Gelard?" _Kelly asked.

"_Gerard should come with us considering he's the chosen one and needs protection,_" Cupa said.

"_If he's the chosen one wouldn't he know how to defend himself?_" Andr asked suspiciously.

"_I guess I forgot to mention this before but, Gerard, doesn't come from our universe and is completely new on how to use abilities and how to survive_," Notch whispered.

With a scream, all the girls jumped back. I coaxed my head to see what in the hell was going on.

"What in the name of Herobrine, are you doing?!" Kelly shouted. "Can't you see we're having some girl time?!"

"I don't think gossiping about the newcomer here is girl time," Notch corrected.

I cautiously approach the agitated group and Notch, seeing that they're bickering about girl time and me. I decide to back out and go back to the river and notice a small tree sitting on the coast of the stream.

"So I'm in Minecraft, huh?" I thought.

I punch a tree and found out that it doesn't hurt at all. I got 4 wood logs that shrunk up to fit the size of my palm and wonder how to craft planks. I tried various ways, none successful, I then just put a log in my palm and squeezed, to my surprise, it turned into 4 planks. I turn to see the girls and Notch having a fight with abilities. I just turn around and headed towards nearby trees just to knock them down. After 30 minutes I have 4 stacks of 64 wooden planks. I then start building my home with the girls and Notch destroying the landscape in the background

**3rd chapter, I'm pretty happy for making this. I guess the story doesn't make sense, again this is still my first time writing fanfics. please leave a review and point out my errors.**


	4. Chapter 4: What?

As I place the final block of my new home, I take a quick glance at the demons destroying the landscape. I notice the sun, falling down into the horizon as I walk towards the battle to stop the dispute.

"Oy! It's getting dark, take a break from this 'argument' and come inside," I shouted.

At the sound of the word inside, they rush towards my small cottage and crash onto all the furniture I had, the couch, the bed, the carpet, even the table.

"Nice place you've got here, mind if we spend the night?" Cupa asked.

"Fine, but Notch... what are you still doing here?" I said with a confused look.

"What? I thought you allowed me to stay here," Notch pouted.

"Aren't you the creator? I thought you had a mansion," Andr muttered.

"But I like co-" Notches words are quickly cut off to a loud announcement.  
_  
Tyler has joined the game._

A body falls on top of me as I read the announcement.

"Owww- Where am I?" Tyler asked.

"MrrmmmHrmmm," I said as I got a mouthful of carpet.

"Gerard? Where are we?!" Tyler shouted "Notch? Is that you?"

"Yo!" Notch greeted.

My anger of Tyler not noticing that he was sitting on me pissed me very much. My emotions lifted up a stone block from outside and was thrown through the window and onto Tyler's head, knocking him out instantly.

"Soo... What do we do with him?" Kelly muttered.

"I know EXACTLY what to do with him," I replied as I picked up a sword.

I feel a blunt pain in the side of my head as I turn to see Andr punching my cerebral cortex.

"Are you nuts?!" Andr shouted. "that's first degree murder! You're the chosen one! You're suppose to protect! Not Kill!"

"It's not against the rules," Notch interfered.

"You, shut up! You should protect your friend here!" Andr shrieked.

"Are you in love with him?" I asked.

That seemed to have set Andr off even more. Not the fact that Gerard penalized her for protecting the newcomer but for the fact that Andr loves the newcomer and not realizing Andr's love is somewhere else. The second the question is asked, a fist is sent flying towards Gerard's face.

"YOU SON OF A-" Andr screamed.

Before Andr could finish, a cobble stone block was sent flying her way.

"Heh, I guess this it's time to polish my skills," I said as I licked the blood on my lips.

**Thanks to those that read my story and support it, this is my 4th chapter, I'm pretty sure that this is completely random but it will make sense in the next chapter, please look forward to it. Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Fight

"So.. Tyler, how'd you get in Minecraft?" I asked, I was beaten up pretty badly by Andr, even though I acted cool and challenged her to a fight.

"Well, I wanted to have a chat with you, before you rudely brushed me off," Tyler explained.

"I was in a bad mood okay?"

"Whatever you say, anyway, I tried to ring your doorbell at 9:00 pm to ask if you wanted to go to a mixer with me."

"What's a mixer?" Cupa asked.

"It's a guy and girl get together."

"You KNOW I'm not interested in those kinds of things, I'm not good with the opposite sex."

As soon as I finished saying the last few words, the 3 girls had a very surprised look on their faces.

"But you were speaking to us so normally," Andr protested.

"You're pathetic you know that?" Kelly scolded,"all you need is a steady girlfriend."

"ANYWAY!" Tyler intervened. "After a couple button pushing and bell ringing, you didn't answer, I was worried considering you stay up until midnight, playing Minecraft and what not."

"So you broke into my dorm room just because I didn't answer the door?"

"Well... kinda, yes.. yes I did."

"HA! You sound like me when I was a youngster like you," Notch laughed.

God damn it, I forgot that Notch was still here.

"Can you PLEASE leave us now?" Kelly yelled with annoyance.

"No," Notch replied with a smirk on his face.

"BACK TO THE STORY! So when I broke inside, I noticed a greenish glow coming from your bedroom," Tyler continued.

"I walked in to the room, cause I was pretty curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Notch suggested.

"CAT?! WHERE?!" Cupa shrieked.

"Shut up," Kelly muttered.

"Can we please continue the story, it's almost finished," Tyler whined.

That seemed to have set everyone off as soon as the words were said.

"You're story is shit! Why do I have to waste my time with this?!" Kelly yelled.

"It's an explanation on how I got here! You asked me for it!" Tyler countered.

"Meow!" Notched purred as he chased Cupa around the living room.

"Get it away! GET IT AWAY!" Cupa cried.

"THAT'S IT NOTCH! GET OUT!" Andr bellowed.

Andr's eyes turned purple as if to challenge Notch into a fight. Noticing the expectant eyes of Andr, his eyes turned bright yellow. Blocks and blocks were being destroyed as Andr and Notch fought. My new home that took me hours to build was being destroyed in seconds. Then Kelly and Cupa started assisting Andr in their fight once more. I turned around to see Tyler sitting in a 2 block deep hole, muttering ' WTF WTF WTF.' My anger swelled inside my heart, twisting my confusion into a intent to kill. I took a step outside to see that my roof is nearly destroyed and 1/4 of my walls are completely obliterated. I turned around and as if in instinct, muttered the Nether language.

"Sakura no bakuhatsu (sakura explosion,)" I muttered.

As soon as the words were said, 100 explosive flowers rained from the sky.


	6. Chapter 6: Hello

Here I am, lying on the ground with Notch's hammer pointed at my face. How did this even happen? I have no clue. All I remember is watching my house, be destroyed block by block, then I blacked out.

"Oi! Nether boy, why'd you interfere our fight?!" Notch shouted.

"Nether boy? What's going on?" I thought "What are you talking about?"

Notch got off me with a relieved look on his face. I take a look at the scenery to only see about 50 craters that are 10 blocks deep, scattered on the plains biome. I take a look at everyone's faces. Notch had a cautious look, the girls were huddled together in their fight mode, and Tyler... well he was just lying there, foaming at the mouth.

"The hell happened here?" I asked.

"You happened," Notch said in a quiet voice, almost like a hiss, "You went into a different form, a form known in the ancient times, we had to neutralize you."

"W-w-what did Gerard turn into!?" Cupa shrilly blurted.

At this point, I could not follow the story any longer, for what Notch said made no sense to me whatsoever.

"He switched into his Nether form," Notch said finally.

"N-nether form?" Kelly babbled, "they still exist?"

Cupa looked like she was about to cry, Kelly was terrified and Andr, she looked at my like I was some hideous baby, Tyler was still foaming. My feelings were all jumbled up, confusion, depression, desperation and anger. I had to run, I can't stay with them like this if I had this 'thing' inside of me. It was for the sake of the girls and Tyler. I turned around and thought of a primed tnt block beneath me. The stone vanished and in it's place was a hissing bomb. I was sent flying a couple seconds later. I didn't know where I was going, I just had to get away from them. I tried to control the air but it seems like air isn't considered an element in Minecraft.

It's been 5 hours and I'm still soaring through the air. The flight slowly took a stop as I land face first into a wall. Getting up, to see that I was okay and uninjured. Then all of a sudden, alarms were going off, 50 iron knights formed a semi-circle around me, putting me up against the wall. 1 of the guards walk up to me with a diamond sword in hand. He must be the leader.

"MmmHmmmMmm," He mumbled.

"Uuh... what?" I asked.

He takes his helmet off to reveal a familiar face.

"My name is Tuner Flaunder, who're you?" He asked.

"Gerard," I said.

"What's your last name?" He questioned.

"Don't need one, my surname is fine enough," I smartly replied.

He puts away his diamonds sword and barks an order to the guards. The guards leave me and him alone in the dark night. I turn around to see a flag directly above me.

"Welcome, to our kingdom, I am son of our King, Jeb," Tuner greeted.


	7. Chapter 7: Morgan Freeman

"Well, I was expecting a more LONGER story on how you got here but I guess that was enough to entertain me," Jeb agreed. "Would you like to join our kingdom, Gerard?"

The idea was tempting, finding a new home, making friends, staying away from this so-called 'prophecy'. But I knew I couldn't stay, after I almost killed 5 people, I didn't know if I can keep this Nether beast inside of me. As I tried to form an excuse to leave the kingdom, Jeb started talking again.

"By the way, Gerard, you don't happen to be in a blocky form, excuse my blind eyes they don't happen to be the same before the battle for Minecraftia," Jeb noted, "You must be the one Notch has chosen, the hero that rids our universe of the EnderDragon. You must have amazing power, correct?"

"Yes sir, I have the power to control the elements," I replied.

"Ah, just like my son and Notch, except that my son can only control stone, dirt and wood," Jeb said in awe, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave my kingdom though, you have a powerful aura, a red one in fact, but you see, the red ones tend to... uhm... get out of control? Unless you know how to suppress this beast, you must leave immediately."

I head towards the doorway to only be stopped by Jebs voice.

"Wait, Gerard, I'll supply your survival, please wait at the gates," Jeb called.

As I stood at the gates, 2 iron-clad soldiers carry a large chest. The chest contained a black robe with diamond shoulder pads, an iron sword, an iron ax and a diamond pick. The robe seemed to make me look like those ninjas from anime, like those silver haired cool guys that tend to keep quiet. I offered the ax and pick to the soldiers, which took them gleefully. I took the iron sword and felt a strange feeling. I thought of all type of elements that I can edit the sword with. I thought of fire and the sword caught alight, then thought of water and blue liquid blasted out of the tip of the blade. There was a lot to learn about my powers. I imagined about myself flying then leaves gathered on my back, forming green angel wings. I see Jeb in the distance, nodding towards me, as if to approve of my powers.

- Meanwhile at Gerards former home -

"Damn that idiot, why did he run off to?!" Kelly shouted

Notch is sitting in an orb of water.

"Aww... Why did he leave," Cupa pouted, "we would forgive him, right girls?"

Andr rolles her eyes in anger as Kelly is still shouting insults towards Gerard. Tyler sits there, eyes wide, not being able to understand what situation Gerard is in.

"Ok, I know where Gerard is," Notch called to the 4 of them, "But you'll need to know how to craft the Nether sack."

"What do you mean 'you'll' aren't you coming to help us?" Tyler shouted.

Notch shook his head, "No, the prophecy isn't for me."

"what is the prophecy anyway?" Cupa asked.

Notch pulls out a half-burnt scroll. The scroll contains a jumble of symbols that burst into a narration that they all hear. The narrator strangely sounded like Morgan Freeman.

"_Digital reality is covered in mortality, the flower of blood__, sent to the land of mud, the bomb and arrow, leaves bone marrow, the girl of violet destroys all violent, brothers of immortality, offer a fatality, only to deny the angels cry."__  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Damsel in Distress

It's been 7 days, I have no luck in finding a place to build a new home. I've been constantly moving through this snow tundra.

"like wtf, how big is this snow biome?!" I said to myself.

As I continue to trudge through the heavy snow bank, I sees a very luscious green color. It didn't seem very far away, so there I went, sliding like a penguin, through the snow. You guys may be wondering why don't I use my wings or the tnt trick in the last few chapters. Apparently I've been drained out of power. So the only way to regain it is to find a Witch or get the potion of Regeneration. My current energy level is 2/100. Only way to increase the maximum level is by drinking Ghast tears. Finally reaching the destination, it so conveniently happens to be a spawn biome. I feel like this is just some story made up, giving me an easy path for me to continue living. Looking around, oooh, a piece of candy. ooh, a piece of candy. Following the trail of candy, I then realize that it turns out to be EXP orbs. The orbs lead me towards a small cottage, looking around inside the cottage, I found a damsel in distress. Or what I thought she was in distress.

"Uhm... you ok in there?" I called.

She turns with a very surprised looked and starts throwing potions of Harming at me.

"Get out! I'm not prepared for visitors yet!" She shrieked.

After the wait of 5 hours, she comes out with a pretty smile and a cake load of make-up. The make-up was hiding 80% of her natural features so she kind of looked... scary.

"What's with the make-up and fragile smile?" I commented.

"What are you talking about?" she replied. "This is my natural look."

"Suuuuure it is, so, what seems to be the problem?"

With the question asked, her chemical looks seems to vanish. She breaks down into a large sobbing spree.

"M-m-my boyfriend broke up with meeeee!" She cried.

"How long ago, may I ask?"

"5 years!"

Yowza, this girl has some issues. I felt like just backing away there.

"Soo.. uhm, you uhm... do anything fun today?" I asked.

"Well, I usually hang out with a friend of mine but she isn't here right now, probably is having fun munching on a wood block or something."

"May I have your name then, miss?"

"Oh, my name is Maru, how about you?"

"It's Gerard."

"Gerard, such a nice name."

Looking at her blushing at me was kind of... embarrassing? I didn't know what I did, but I think she might be flirting with me. Whoop dee doo, I got a damsel under my shadow.

"Which Biome are you from Gerard? I mean, you're human and like me, you have normal features, not those kind of blocky features."

Ah... this question... might be kind of hard to break it to her.

"I... uhm... am from a different dimension, you might say?"

"a different dimension?"

"Yes, I'm from a world where there is no monsters that destroy, or witches that cry for 5 years, or a cube like world. My planet is called Earth."

I was waiting for a surprised reaction but nothing appeared on her face other than a simple smiling face.

"Well, make yourself at home, dear," She said, "I'd hate for my new hubby to have to have a cramp from standing outside for too long."

"Wait, woah, why are you speaking as if we're married?" I replied in a shock, "We only just met."

"Dear, we're going out together now, no?" Maru asked, "If we're married, you can do whatever you like to me."

The seduction was loud and clear, but I can't take advantage of this situation. You may think like _A babe wants to marry me to do these kinds of things? Hell yeah! _No no. That's wrong.

"Hey! Snap out of it, I'm not going out with you!" I shouted, "I don't even know you all that well!"

"If I can't have you..." She says as she pulls out a sleeping potion, "no one can."

My eyes betray me as I fall into a void like sleep. The only thing that kept my brain conscious and alert was a nagging feeling at the back of my head.

**This new character was inspired by a friend of mine code-name; KittehRDDragon, she does not have an account on FanFiction, I just happen to know her IRL. And Kitteh, I hope you aren't offended, I'm just trying to make you a bit Yandere and Psychotic, but I promise you'll have a normal way in the story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ooh Dayum

I woke up suddenly from a sleepy daze. Looking around, not being able to remember what happened before, I notice that I'm currently lying on a red king sized bed with drapes... like wtf... Then it hit me. The memories start to flood from the meeting with the witch to getting knocked out. I looked on the left to see gentle hazel brown hair, facing me. The head slowly turns towards me and...

"Good morning darling, it's a beautiful morning isn't it?" Maru said.

"W-w-what did you do to me?!" I shouted.

"Please don't shout, you'll make me cry," she whimpered, "all I did was put you to sleep, and cuddled right up close to you."

The situation was terrifying for me. I kept imagining her, violating me while I was in the depths of Tartarus, dreaming. I felt like she felt me up and down, left and right. I couldn't even think straight, I kept saying 'Turtles' in the most random of m-Turtles.

"D-did you rape me or anything?" I said

"Why would I do that to my beloved, I only love you from the tips of my toes to the last strand of my hair."

I feel like I've seen this before, probably some sort of meme.

"Can I leave, please?" I asked, " I- uh kind of am the chosen one, to save all of Minecraftia?"

"Oh, I knew that, ever since you said that you weren't from our world," Maru explained, "I knew that you can't stay with me long, so that's why I'm coming with you! I also packed your luggage, gave you something warm to wear."

"Uhm.. thanks? I guess? Well, since you did all this stuff for me, I have to repay you somehow..."

"That's why I suggested that I should come with you!"

"You DO know how dangerous it is correct?"

"Yes, I also know that you need a way to recharge your special powers..."

"And how do I do that? I know that I needed a witch but I don't know exactly how..."

"Well... you need to be sexually aroused by me..."

I looked at her perfect body, she was wearing a black nightgown. I realized that they were almost transparent so I tried to look away, but then found out that I was mesmerized by them. She had a thin, super-model like, torso and nice thighs. Maru was the type of girl, where every guy would flock towards. She had pretty big... no I ain't going to say it. She was pretty cute too. She had pinkish skin, big red eyes and caramel like hair.

"Sooo... what do you say?" Maru said, she blinked her long eyelashes.

"YOOO! What's up Maru! Oh! I see you got a 2nd man now!" ? exclaimed.

**Who is the person that barges into the sex roo- I mean, bedroom... Will Gerard give into temptation? Sorry, if this chapter displeases you.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ooh Dayum part 2!

This was very confusing for considering, I was half naked, in bed with a girl and another person pops out of nowhere. I swear that I am in some sort of crazy fan fiction.

"Woooah, Maru, who is this boy?" ? asked, " you broke with your boyfriend?! If so, I can totally understand."

"Heck?! He broke up with ME! That's why I found a new hubby!" Maru replied.

"Hold on a god damn second here," I intervened, "I ain't gonna be no ones god damn hubby, and who are you?"

"I'm Kiwi, a slime humanoid," She answered, "nice to meet you..."

"It's Gerard," I said, as I thrust out my hand.

The handshake was complete failure considering her hand just went through mine, and left sticky goo.

"Oops, heh heh..." Kiwi giggled.

"Hey, hubby it's not nice to flirt with other girls, and your wifee is in front of u too!" Maru wailed.

"I ain't your 'hubby' or whatever," I announced.

With that I stormed out of the room. And sat on the porch. As I sat there, staring at the square sun, I thought _why am I the chosen one? All I've never done anything special..._

"Dear, if you think that you haven't done anything special, then you are down right wrong..." Maru whispered, "you helped me out of my trauma, and then you'll be saving all of Minecraftia, think about it."

The words, saving all of Minecraftia... just didn't feel like it was for me... I'm not the hero, I'm not strong or bright. I can't even protect a squirrel even if I tried.

"Hello!" Notch shouted

"Son of a- Notch wtf are you doing here?" I yelped.

Notch replies, attempting a Morgan Freeman impression, "I... am god."

"Hey Notch!" Maru beamed.

"Oh! Maru heeeey! How's Kiwi and Chester?" Notch asked.

With those words, Maru bursts into tears and rushes back indoors. In her place, Kiwi comes out.

"Hey Notch, what's up?" Kiwi asked.

"Oh nothing much..."

I couldn't stand the fact that Notch was there. I hated every fiber in his being. He was the one that took away my current life. And sent me to... this place. I was freaking pissed so I decided to tell him what I wanted to say ever since day 1.

"Notch, I don't think I'm the chosen one," I intervened their chatting, "send me back... now."


	11. Chapter 11: The Fenikkusu

**I guess y'all is wondering wtf happened to the girls and the retard right? Ok, Maybe I should start it off with them... Enjoy reading!**

**- With the Girls and Tyler -**

"You girls remember the prophecy?" Cupa asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kelly replied as she drags along a tied up Tyler.

"The part where it says, _the bomb and arrow, leaves bone marrow_," Cupa mutters, "well... it kind of freaks me out. You don't think we'll die, do you?"

"WHAT?! Of course not, we're all tough gals," Andr claimed, "you got me after all."

**- Back to Gerard -**

"You're funny Gerard," Notch said.

Gerard replies shrilly, "I'm not joking Notch, send me back! I can't stand the fact that I'm in a video game!"

Maru and Kiwi looks at the two bickering back and forth, wondering what a video game is.

_"Hey, Maru, what's a video game?" _Kiwi whispered._  
_

_"I have no clue myself."_

Being unable to restrain himself, Gerard screams in exasperation, releasing a demon within.

**Authors note: I guess y'all is thinking too early for him to change? Well, just continue reading, you just might, just might, enjoy it.**

Golden Phoenix wings starts to sprout out of Gerards back. His body and facial feature change into a sunrise color. The skin starts to crack and changed into a magma like look. His shirt burns into an explosion of ashes and his pants start searing from the bottom. His eyes are replaced with bright yellow spheres. the pupils change into a raging flame, almost as if you'll disintegrate if look at the directly. His hair starts to point up like flaming spikes. Gerard's feet change into claws from the the beginning to ending of the toes, just like his hands. His canines grow longer and sharper as the rest of his teeth transform into flaming knives.

"The demon lord, Fenikkusu," Notch mutters.

The monster launches himself at Notch, to find him gripping onto his throat. Gerard's demon is out to kill.

"He may be a crazy demon but he is sooo... _hot_!" Maru exclaimed.

"I think we should help Notch out..." Kiwi suggested.

A body crashes right next to the porch, sending dirt blocks flying everywhere.

Notch, slowly regains his balance and says, "please do, girls, please."

Kiwi and Maru switches on their battle mode. Kiwis eyes turn lime green and Maru's turn mauve.

They propel themselves towards a new enemy and old friend. The slime grows 10x her size and the witch starts casting magic. The attacks weren't very effect, it was as if they were attack 2 blocks of Bedrock. Being fairly annoyed, the Fenikkusu grabs Kiwi's massive leg and drains the energy out of her. The giant slowly shrinks as the demon faces Maru. Grabbing her wand and snapping it into, leaves Maru both, defenseless and immobile. Kiwi was lying on the floor with no magical energy and Maru just stares at the opponent, in fear. Gerard's counterpart raises his hand and shows his palm at the witch, there was a flame symbol on it.

"Moeru Hanabira (flaming petals)" the Fenikkusu says as he releases the energy drained from Kiwi.


	12. Chapter 12: Massive battle

"Moeru Hanabira (flaming petals)" the Fenikkusu says.

Maru clenches her eyes and prepares to embrace the pain, only to realize that she was still alive. A person that stood in front of her was... Andr?

"You okay Maru?" She grunts.

"Yea, th-" She gets cut off due to a rain of arrows.

Kelly and Cupa were running towards the demon. Unable to understand the situation, the Fenukkusu stand there dumbfounded. Being pelted by explosive arrows seem to make him snap back into attention. Releasing Kiwis powers, he sends a flaming blast to the direction of the skeleton and creeper. As the fire covers them, it transforms into a giant hand, hold the 2 girls in its grip.

"Help! It burns!" The prisoners screamed.

Andr switches on her fighting mode. Knowing that the only way to match up with the demons strength is to change into a different form. She taps the back of her hand and on the touch, lays a purple circular symbol, resembling an eye. Andrs features changes as dramatically as Gerard has done. Her hair grows longer and changes from dark brown into a purplish silver. Her pupils turn form black to Ultra Violet. At the center of her forehead, slits open a small cut. Inside that cut is another eye, the eye of darkness. Her skin turns void black as she grows taller and thinner. The more she changed the more she resembled an angry Enderman, or Enderwoman I should say. She grows a tail of a devil, only, this tail is jet black.

She yells out, "Tako o shadō! (shadow octopus)"

50 tentacles sprout out of Andrs back and fly towards the Fenikkusu. He was cornered with nowhere to go. Tentacle after tentacle, plunges into Gerard's chest and slowly drains him of his life force. Notch watches expectantly from a distance, knowing what was coming. The tentacles started to wither. One by one, they droop and die out and disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. Instead of the tentacles taking power from the demon lord, it was doing the exact _opposite. _Andr slowly realizes that she would soon faint from the lack of energy and strength. As her eyes begin to droop, Maru steps into play. She was holding potions of regeneration and potions of strength. The witch inside of her ordered Maru what to do. The liquid inside the vials were flying into other bottles. they all ended up in the same vial in the end. The final product was glowing bright blue. Maru puts the drink at the entrance of the unconscious female warrior. The liquid flows through her mouth, but then... seeps into the inside of her skin. Andr wakes up with a jolt, seeing her powers were at their best, and then steps back into the battlefield with renewed powers.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Cupa were thrown aside when Andr launched her attack. They were unconscious and surprisingly, lay beside Kiwi. Kiwi changed into a child. Since Gerard drained her energy, the only way she could get it back was with Maru's help but Maru was pretty busy. The body of the child slowly ate the dirt blocks beneath her, restoring her physical shape and body. The green gelatinous hair grew longer, her flat chest grew busty. Her body grew longer and slightly plump, barely enough to notice. Her thin legs grew back to thighs a pervert would love. She then wakes up to a full stomach and happy grin.

"Ah! What a great nap! Hey, what's going on over there?" Kiwi thought, "Hey Maru! How are you?!"

Maru was shouting back in anger, "about to die, thank you very much, HELP US!"

Kiwi stared back in surprise. Only just noticing that Andr and Gerard were battling to the death. She rushes towards the swamp and dunks her hand in the murky water. The swampy lake turned dark green and starting forming shapes, depending on what Kiwi was thinking. She thought of putting out the fire on Gerard, so that's when she summoned a massive green tsunami.

"Heehee, sorry Gerard," Kiwi apologized.

**I have just noticed my mistake on ch. 3 4 and 5 so please go back to them if you noticed them too, thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13: Beelzebub

As the tsunami of sludge, crashes down onto the swampy floor, you could hear a girl shrieking her brains out.

"WHAT THE HELL! ANDR IS IN HER ENDERWOMAN FORM! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA WITH THE HIGH TIDE!" Maru screamed.

The wave smashes right into the Fenikkusu and missed Andr by 3 blocks.

"What did you say?!" Kiwi shouted with a smug grin on her face.

"Nothing..."

As the tsunami subsides, there was a very soggy earth and a charred body. The body slowly stood up to realize that it was no longer ignited. He looks around, to see Kelly and Cupa standing up and noticed the other 3 girls prepared their 1st form. Knowing that he didn't stand a chance, he had to send out his final resort.

The demon starts chanting, "Akai hana no Ōgama (Scythe of the red blossom) "

He sticks his hand to the side of the air. The sign of the Illuminati appears around his wrist. As he twist his wrist, as if to open a lock, he pulls out a blood red scythe.

He starts laughing demonically, as he swings his scythe up and down. Causing the area to smell like charcoal and dried up 30 blocks in every direction. The humid feeling of the air, caused him to reignite and to be burning more powerful than ever. The flames were different this time... they were blue. Blue and black. The yellow outside has turned blue as the red had turned black. His eyes were whiter than snow, his hair was matted down to look more emo-ish. He grew another set of wings, only the 2nd pair of wings were smaller and grew under the 1st pair. His shoulders and knees grew a long spike that seems to look like his bones. His feet started to look more like a hawks talons, only with the exceptional fact of 4 talons on each foot instead of 3. The Fenikkusu grew the Phoenix's tail, blue and silver. His entire form, has changed into the form of Death himself. His form flickered once or twice, indicating that it won't last long.

Andr and the girls took this chance, to try and evade his attacks and fight back to push back the form. They all switched on their battle-mode and changed their eye color. Cupa rushes towards Gerards counter-part and lands on his face, using both feet. Pushing herself off, using her explosive power, Cupa sends the Fenikkusu flying 50 blocks back. Tyler finally shows up to witness the battle of Girls vs Terrifying Demon Boy. The sight was too much to handle for the average mortal brain, so he fainted. Kelly was sending barrages of water arrows at the demon. Andr was teleporting back and forth, punching and kicking the person. Maru and Kiwi were trying their best to heal and shield their friends.

The Fenikkusu was slowly losing it's power and started to strengthen itself against the blows it endured. Every blow that hit him, he drained the energy from them. This has been going on for about an hour now, so that's when he decided to release the stored energy.

He started to shout, "Byakuren Shinsei! (white lotus nova)"

Block by block was being destroyed. The entire biome was covered in a blinding light, everything was singed, the lake evaporated. The girls were covered in the burning sensation. Tyler was taking a nap. Notch had a cup of tea.

All seemed lost, but the attack subsided. The Fenikkusu used up too much power... he slowly transformed back into Gerard. The biome, changed back to what it was before. The girls looked at their arms in surprise to still be alive. Notch spilled his hot tea on top of Tyler to wake him up.

Gerard mumbles, "Wh-what happened? What the... Andr? Kelly? Cupa? Tyler? What the heck are you doing here?"

Maru tackles me in a love hug. Only the tackles strength was like of 3 football players. Andr started blushing to the scene, Kelly looked away in embarrassment and Cupa tried to join them. Kiwi munched on Tyler, thinking he was something to eat.

"Welcome back, Beelzebub," Notch said.


	14. Chapter 14: The Nether

"Beelzebub? What am I, the green haired baby from the manga?" I said.

"Manga?" Andr asked.

"Nevermind."

Notch and the other people looked strangely tired from my view. I had no clue on what has happened.

"You guys okay there? You don't look so good."

"What do you think? We had to fight the demon lord inside of you," Kelly shouted.

Maru nodded, "yes, I'm sorry Gerard, hurting my hubby and all..."

"Hubby?!" Andr shouted, "since when were you 2 married?"

"Since 5 days ago."

"Care to explain? _Lord of the flies?_" Andr asked.

This subject was pretty impossible to explain, but then again, being in Minecraft was pretty impossible. So there I was... explaining the part where I met Maru, with parts where Maru commented on my looks, which just made the 3 girls pretty pissed.

"So, anyway... how do I get this... demon, under control?" I asked.

Notch was just about done explaining to Kiwi that Tyler wasn't food, and came up to me.

"Well, you gotta go to the land of flames, hence the name Fenikkusu," he said.

"You mean, we gotta go to the land of it's origins?"

"Yes"

"Will we die?"

"Yes"

Welp, great, we need to go to Hell (or the Nether for all for y'all ultra minecraft fanatics). If my manga protagonist powers can withhold, I think I might get 1 or 2 more girls from the goddamn Nether.

"Ay! Geretard, use your powers to create a Nether portal for us, we ain't going to get whooped by the Fenikkusu again," Kelly shouted.

That girl needs to calm down on the sass. So there I stood, looking like I was constipated as the obsidian blocks floated out of the dirt and put themselves, side by side and on top of each other. A wood block flew towards me and I caught it with my palm, shrinking it. Placing the wood block at the center of the portal and caused it to set on fire. Creating the Nether portal.

"So... do we have any sort of equipment, to protect ourselves... maybe some stuff to eat? Maybe a map that will guide us through?" Tyler questioned.

"The hero will supply us with diamond, Maru can bring us Fire Protection and Instant Healing potions," Cupa explained.

I sighed, I was tired, lazy and didn't want to. But I had no choice, they looked like they would beat me up if I didn't obey them. So they were wearing diamond chest-plates and diamond swords. So I guess we are ready. Tyler was shoved in, Kelly and Cupa jumped in, Kiwi and Notch followed them. Maru was hugging my arm and Andr was blushing furiously, demanding that Maru let go of my arm, she pulled her off and threw her in.

"I hope you aren't going to be like that while we're in the Nether," Andr demanded.

"Wait... Andr... are you jealous?" I asked

On that note, she used her powers to punch me in, not very pleasant mind you.


	15. Chapter 15: Tuner Returns!

Well, I guess this ranks in the top 5 worse entrances. As I enter the Nether, I faceplanted. Pretty embarrassing but luckily everyone was having a good long look at the surroundings.

"Whelp, my friends, welcome... to the Matrix," Notch said.

Tyler was doubling over, laughing, while the girls just stood there, wondering wtf is a matrix. The scenery I was expecting was completely different. The entire realm was... beautiful. It was like a painting Picasso threw out because it wasn't about a crazy face.

"Sooo... where do we go?" Maru asked.

There was a lot of pondering but finally Notch said, "the Nether fortress, to see Hell's Queen."

Suddenly, shouting filled the grim atmosphere followed by metal clinking against each other. Brown smoke circled around them, only to reveal, Tuner and his warriors. This was a very awkward situation for Gerard and Tuner, considering the were face to face.

"Uh... hey Gerard!," He greeted.

"...Wazzat? I mean- Hey!"

"Wait... Notch? Hey! What's up sir!"

"Yo!" Notch shouted.

The girls were still staring at the ironclad soldiers, as if embracing for attack. The warriors seem to have noticed the dangerous aura emitted from them, so they raised their shields and drew their swords. Notch and I threw soulsand at the girls and Tuner calmed down the troops. As soon as everything got back to a nice feeling of safety, they remember where they were.

"You guys searching for Blazette?" Tuner asked, "why?"

"Well you see here..." Notch pointed at Gerard, "we gotta fix up the Fenikkusu."

The metal men seem to have been rallied up again, but this time they drew out purple nets and red swords. They slowly moved forward, engaging a so-called enemy. Tuner raised his hand, to his right side, the warriors immediately stopped their attack.

"I'm sorry, but the Fenikkusu... how do you think you'll stop such a demonic beast." Tuner muttered, "It's the lord of all monsters, even the EnderDragon had trouble putting it's flame out!"

The thought of the Fenikkusu made the air, all the more, terrifying. It seems like the warriors had seen the beast up close and personally before.

"If it's to take control and calm the demon," Tuner started, "we'll do whatever is in our power to reach such a feat."

"Uhm... sir?" A knight spoke, "where did the boy go?"

The girls, Tyler, Notch and the warriors looked around only to see Gerard being pulled away by a human Ghast. The girls groan only to have the sense of deja vu return and settle in their minds.

"Welp, this sucks..." Kelly said, "anyone up for a man hunt?"

**I apologize for the short chapter, but as you can see, I can't let the story go so fast. Life sometimes takes small steps, so do FanFics.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Nether Champion

"Help!" I called to my _friends  
_

I looked at my captor, noticing that it was a female... Ghast. She had the average depressed face of a Ghast, she wore a white wedding gown and had snow white gloves and leggings. Her hat had the face of a Ghast, her hair was snowy too.

"Quiet now, young hero," she said, "I am not your enemy."

Blood was quickly rushing to my brain, "can you like... turn me up-right please, Miss..."

As she flipped me over, holding me by the wrist, "my name is Charlotte."

I looked ahead of the ocean of lava to see a dark purple like, castle. It was surrounded by the Nether Fortress.

"Soo... why are you taking me over there?" I asked.

"To see my Queen..."

"What? Why?"

"She wants a champion, to fight in the arena of flames."

This was not looking very good for me. I only just got here too. So this is basically a recap. Got into the Nether, see Tuner again, get abducted by a Ghast girl and is brought to a queen to fight demon warriors. We were already getting towards the entrance of the castle. I could see wither skeletons and zombie pigmen standing guard.

"State your matter of business," a guard said.

"I have brought a champion for our Highness," Charlotte replied.

The guards parted, to show a bright red carpet, heading towards a black throne. There, that sat on the throne was... a female Blaze.

"Who have you brought me this time?" She said.

"A human, only he doesn't resemble the Steve that has died long ago."

"A human, eh?" she studied me, "what is your name?"

"G-Gerard... m'am,"

"My name is Blazette, you now... belong to me, Charlotte please call in Heather."

As the name was said, there was a black flash appearing at the center of the room.

"You called?"

"Hmm... yes, fight this Gerard, we must test his strength."

"Be careful now, not a single warrior has beaten Heather once," Charlotte warned me.

I heard a shout from across the room, and turned to see the fighter charge at me. On instinct, a sword made out of quartz flew out of the ground and into my hand. In the nick of time too. I blocked her blade and launched a block of Netherrack at her. The attack surprised her greatly. Concentrating with all my power, nether brick surrounded me and created a blood red cloak. Heather realized she has met her match, she jumps back and switch on her battle form. Her eye color turns void black and pulls out a black sword. The ground beneath her starts surrounding her, due to my abilities of elements control. As the blocks started to launch themselves at the wither skeleton, they vanished in a puff of smoke. I noted that Heather was emitting a dangerous aura. As I was about to charge, everything seemed to have stood still.

_"Ai... Gerard, it's me, your counter-part"_ a voice said.

"Fenikkusu? The hell you want?"

_"You aren't going to win with the state you're in right now, even though I hate you, I'll lend you a bit of my power."_

On that note, everything turned back to normal. Well, almost everything. My skin was made of obsidian, my hands were devils claws. I grew horns and my eyes were black and red. My hair was orange and so was the tail that grew out of my backside. I looked up to see that the 3 Nether girls were stunned. Blazette was staring at my features with pure fear, Heather looked troubled and Charlotte was calling the guards.

"Well... Heather and Blazette, you wanted to see my strength," I started, "come at me, bro."


	17. Chapter 17: Another Fiancee?

"What the hell..." Heather said, "out of all the people that the Fenikkusu could have chosen... he chose you."

"You want a fight?" I started, "I'll give you one!"

With that, I sprinted towards the warrior and dived for her neck. She gracefully dodged the attack and launched one of her own. We were jabbing, parrying and slicing. If a person were to step between us, they'd turn into salami slices. The fight caused us create a whirlwind that sucked up bricks and ores. I noticed that her left side was unguarded, so that's where I went. That was a terrible mistake. She parried and knocked my sword to the other side of the room. Heather leveled her black blade to my neck.

"Let the gods take pity on your idiot soul," she said.

Heather swung and a metallic _Clang! _rang through the entire Nether realm. She smiled confidently, thinking that she has defeated the demon. Heather realizes that I was still very alive, as she makes an attempt to pull her sword free from me. My jaws of steel shattered the black blade, leaving a dull knife and hilt. Standing up, I stare at Heather and gather my energy to trap her on the floor. I put my sword next to her neck.

"Thou has been defeated, or whatever," I announced.

That's when I noticed the army of Wither Skeletons and Zombie Pigmen has been watching this entire time. Cheering is heard from one of the guards and is soon joined by many other warriors. They seem to be pretty happy that I've defeated their leading fighter. I turned to see Blazette, with a grin full of curiosity. There was a feast and everything. The food was funny looking but tasted great, and the entertainment was enchanting. As the party died down, and returned to the same old quiet Hell, Blazette took me down into some sort of cellar. In the cellar was an altar and what was surrounding that altar was redstone. THe redstone was in the shape of a star, almost as if we were going to practice a satanic ritual.

"Gerard, this is where we can extract the Fenikkusu from you," Blazette explained, "if you win in the arena that is."

"Hold on a second there," I said, "so what your saying is that if I win, I'll be free from the demon?"

"Yes... but if you choose to keep the demon..." She started, "you can become my king..."

"Wai- wha-?" I stammered.

This was all to much for me. This is the second time that someone is waning an engagement with me... not good. I looked Blazette up and down. She looked like she was 20 or so. Her hair and eyes were flaming yellow. She had a slight tan and was wearing a blood red bikini. Her arms and legs were covered in golden armor. The pins in her hair resembled the eyes of a blaze. This hottie... no pun intended, was willing to have me as their groom? If Maru and Blazette were to meet, they'd have a war.

"Gee... I'd like to accept your second offer but... I'm kind of the prophecy guy."

"You mean you're the Hero... the one that'll free us from the Nether world?!" She shouted, "it has been so long since we underworld mobs have seen the light!"

She was beaming at me, her smile and eyes were so big that you'd expect Puss in Boots to be having trouble keeping up with this level of cuteness.

"Uh yeah, whatever, so where is the arena?" I asked.

"Right! We must sign you up so that you can win!" She triumphantly announced.


End file.
